An electronic design automation tool can be used for an integrated circuit design flow. For example, the electronic design automation tool can be used to place standard cells (e.g., cells that implement logic or other electronic functions) in an integrated circuit layout design and route the standard cells to one another. As technology increases and the demand for scaled integrated circuits grow, electronic design automation tools become increasingly important to aid in the design of complex integrated circuit layout designs.